Family is not blood but those we love
by Butterflies0103
Summary: Clary escaped the brutality of the pack she was born into and now lives a happy life with the shadow pack but when her past come to chase after her led by her brother and father who will stop at nothing to get her back. will she and jace , her mate, be able to find a way to keep her safe and will the shadow pack ever be the same again?
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare obviously owns these beautiful character, the only thing that is mine is the plot.**

 **its been awhile since i have posted anything but hi to anyone reading thank you for giving it a chance and do hope you enjoy as with any of my stories i am very sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes and i am working on getting the right set up to help make my stories an easier read. i am not entirely sure when i will be able to update this story but i hope it is semi-regular i have a few of the first chapters planned and an entirely different prologue written but unfortunately it got deleted by mistake so i am sorry for the length of this one but i honestly believe that it a better set up for the story so i guess only mildly annoyed.**

 **anyway i hope you enjoy this and stick around for the ride.**

prologue

 _May 2019_

I push myself faster, i hear him behind me his heavy paws beating the ground and he tries to catch me, i see a clearing come up a head it is surrounded by trees with no hiding places i site, perfect if i can't hid then neither can they. I push myself even faster bushing my legs more than i have ever done. " come on clary you can do this, it's not just you anymore" it is with this that i find the strength the push myself faster and with in second i finally break through the trees into the clearing. It's absolutely stunning. It's a meadow all kinds of flowers everywhere in full bloom and the scent is blissful. I can almost forget what had brought me here but i have a sharp reminder when i hear a growl behind me i spin round to see the him break through the tree line. His fur coat is like cat whiskers or pine needles, he is baring his teeth at me they are yellow and i get the putrid smell of rotting flesh from where i am standing over a mile away. I take a step forward and i bare my teeth as well.

"Now dear sister is that anyway to greet your beloved brother" he say and he smiles the sickly sweet smile that i have been for so long running from

 **okay so not the longest but not the shortest I've ever seen. i promise the next one will be longer and have more substance to it.**

 **now please please comment would love to hear what your thoughts so far.**

 **thanks for ready buttterflies0103**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **okay so just finished this today and am happy with what i was able to put down and it didn't deleted this time before i could post it so yay!**

 **anyway hope you guys enjoy and i really am sorry for ant spelling or grammar mistakes but i did work really hard to make sure they are minimal here so lets hope i succeed. hope you enjoy!**

 _Clary age:15_

The chains sting my wrists as I keep try to pull at them with little success. I'm back in this dark place, should probably call it home at this point, the basement or as I like to call it my cell just like piper out orange is the new black I've been locked away but without all the lesbian drama. The basement is a dark place only a crack of light shines through the window that was meant to be covered but the sheet it was covered with has slipped a bit, I try crawl near it. I've been down here for two weeks now, its so cold the walls are completely made out of concrete and their is not heating. If I don't die of starvation them I'm defiantly going to die from hypothermia. Of course the hypothermia wouldn't be a problem if I could change but no valentine is smarter than that he would never allow that to happen, hence the steal chain that have spikes dug into my wrists. " you cant change if you don't have enough blood in you to change Clarissa, all that will be left is a dead pup and we don't want that do we?" valentine had stood their above me laughing as two of his lackeys put the chains on my wrists. "now your going to stay down here until you've learnt your lesson!" and with that he left my prison.

And that was the last time I had any interaction usually he would send someone down or send Sebastian or one of his other lackeys to give me a beating but this this time it is completely different I get stale brad thrown through the door every couple of days and a bottle of water thrown down every day, through today had been missed. I don't know what's happening but this is a new game which I don't like, I don't knee how to play it. It used to be that I did something bad and then I would get a beating and be shoved down here for a couple of days in this time would only be given eater that had been collected from puddles and then after a few days valentine would come down throw a few more hits and me and then make me say that I would obey then let me out and a few days later the process would repeat again. This is new and this is different and I'm not sure how much longer I can take this it is the fear that's getting to me, I haven't been scared of something happening to me in a long time but then i used to know what to expect, now I'm clueless trapped and have no way of defending myself.

I try to drag myself closer to the light hoping to feel just a ray tough the tip of my fingers, I miss the sun, I miss the way it kissed my skin warming it with the lightest touch. I miss running, my wolf is becoming unsettled down here, it is becoming excruciating to not change, (a wolf can go a few days without changing without your inner self protesting after a week you feel a bit of discomfort after two its slightly painful. Some wolfs go crazy if they are not allowed to transform is a sick torture that I have seen in practice many times unfortunately.) I haven't changed in a month and don't see how I'm going to keep this up much longer if I don't get out of here. I stopped changed due to hearing about valentines plans to marry me off, I didn't know to whom yet but I know any match mad by my father ( yes believe it or not valentine is my father, though we don't exactly have that bond most fathers and daughter do, mainly due to him being an evil alpha killing anything that gets in his way on his path to get more power. Though as you might have guessed their is never enough power for him) will not be in my best interests, nothing ever is. It will probably be a ploy for more power and I will not let him get anymore. I may still be considered young but I am anything but growing up in the circle pack.

I feel a snag in my chains as I try to reach the light and they dig in pulling at my flesh, I curl up in a ball and mite my lip to keep from screaming out. The spikes the chains have meant that when my skin tries to heals its self it heals around them and with my exponential healing this happens every few hours.

I know after this I'm going to have to escape but I don't know how. I only have one friend here , Simon and he's not even a wolf he's a human who's mother is working off a debt to valentine, and I cant ask him for help it would get him killed as well as his sister and mother. On top of that I know one person who escaped the pack but my mum ran as far as she could and hasn't returned for me since.

I let myself lay their for a moment with my eyes closed and let myself drift. I can see her, standing right in front of me she kneels down and runs my fingers along my check. I smile mum always knew how to make things better, she continues to stroke my cheek and I look into her eyes they only hold love, its been so log since I was given any of that. "Clarissa" I hear a whisper.

I scamper to my feet "mum" and as if by magic she is their. "mum" I try run to her but the chain pull me back, I cry out and whimper. I look to my mum "please mum help me take me away from here, its been so hard since you left, please." And the word is strangled due to the sobs that I refuse to let out.

I hear foot steps and look up and she still their though now she looks a it fuzzy as if she's coming into focus still. "Clarissa, oh how I've missed you, sweetheart." She takes a step towards me but then retreats as though for some reason she not allowed to come any closer. A stubborn look crosses her face and gone is the sweet angle their to take me away replaced by a hardened warrior I know well. " Clarissa you have to listen to me okay, I don't have allot of time, you cant stay here its too dangerous. I've organised with a trusted member of the circle to help you escape, they will get you out of that cage and then you must run into the forest and remember this Clarissa this is important, if you want to find me you must run west. You remember that Clarissa run west." She takes a step closer , her figure now begins to become fuzzier and fuzzier "my time is almost up nut I will see you soon and remember Clarissa run west."

I gasp a breath as I wake , what was that, I twist around looking for her, noting nothing but cement walls, dammit I slam my fists into the floor over and over and I begin to scream and god dammit if it doesn't feel good, I feel my knuckles begin to become bloodier but what's the point in stopping now and I continue to slam them into the concrete.

It is then I see the door at the top of the stairs open and is top, I hear the creaking of boots as they travel down the stairs and rush to my feet remember my mothers lessons well " remember no matter how scared you are no matter how much you want to curl up in the corner you cant, you have to stand tall and remember never look him in the eye that's how he will get you Clarissa and that's how you will die."

So I do as my mother said I stand tall and keep my eyes down, the steps begin to come closer but its I sniff the air and my head snaps up, I would know that scent anywhere "Jordan" he jumps as he gets a fright I can tell he was not expecting me to be awake. I begin to smile but that vanishes if valentine finds out he was here he'll kill him warrior of the pack or no. Jordan is one of the nicer warriors from what I can tell he does not take pleasure in the way others do when they have destroyed another pack " Jordan, what on earth are you doing here you're going to get your self killed along with your family if valentine finds out and where is her anyway how do you not have a million lackeys behind you." I look past him and see if anyone's coming but theirs no one.

"hey relax, nothings going to happen to me, valentine took most of the pack away to good knows where and left Rufus and I on guard Rufus is sleeping and wont be waking up for another two hours at least." He puts the back of his hand across his forehead as if to say "no sweat" but I can see it in his eyes that he scared. He then pulls a keys out of his pockets and undoes my chains , I almost fall to the ground in agony and relief as he releases the chains from my wrists and the spikes retract from my skin. He then begins to pull on my wrist and drag me out of the basement as I protest and try pull back but in my weakened state it is no use. We stop suddenly and he pulls me to face him. " be quite, I know I'm putting a lot at risk here but its worth it, your going to get out of here Clarissa and be free from valentine and then when the times right you will come back and defeat the man yourself."

I look at him my mouth agape as I try fathom what he is saying I don't know what to do, so I laugh whole belly laughs that hurt my entire being " me defeat valentine your nuts Jordan." I gasp out between chuckles.

He does not look amused and grabs my shoulders making me face him. I feel how sweaty his hands are like he is nervous and scared, I can smell the fear running off of him. I makes me look him in the eye." Now you listen to me Clarissa I did not risk everything so you could laugh this off as a joke you will do what you are destined to do and you will go and become who you need to be in order to do so, didn't your mother get in contact with you."

And that when I realise that it wasn't a dream. " it was real?" my mother really their it was a dream, I really have a way out of here.

"of course it was real, now come on, we don't have a lot of time, drink this it will boost your strength and give you enough strength to make start your journey." He shoves a bottle of orange juice into my hands " in this bag you have a change of clothes and food to last you two days by then you should have reached the Garroway pack they are expecting you." We have reached the start of the woods. "from here on out you are on your own, start by heading straight on and when you reach the river, you know the one I'm talking about." I nod in conformation. "good, get in it change clothes in the river this will wash away your scent and whatever you do, don't change they will be able to track you easier this way." As he says this I whimper thinking of my wolf who has already been in chains for too long. His face soften a bit. I know all you want to do is change into your wold and run off but you can't they will track you down and then all of this will be for nothing." He grasps my shoulders. " good luck young on your going to need it." And with that he backs away and look at me expectantly.

I turn around face the and take a step breath and make my way into the forest, once I am about a meter in I look back and see that Jordan is gone. I turn back around open my juice and feel the immediate effect of the sugars as I begin my journey forward hopefully to a better place.

 **so what you guys think? please let me know in the reviews.**

 **thank you to anyone who has commented so far and i hope that this chapter clarifies that Clary is a wolf.**

 **till next time,**

 **butterflies0103**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hey people, i finally got this chapter done, only took me 2 months, laughing nervously, sorry it took so long but you know life sometimes gets in the road. so i'm saying right here character description not my strong suit but ima work on it. so ye hope you guys enjoy.**

I've been walking for what feels like days but in reality it has only been a couple of hours, but in my weekend state every step feels like a mile. I went in the river but I didn't do what Jordan told me to for some reason after going in the river I decided to keep going head on I don't know why but something told me it was meant to be. The sun has now set and if it wasn't for my heightened vision I would be having a tougher time getting over tree stumps and what not, I'm in a constant cover of trees now and I have never felt safer. I always loved the forest even when I was little I remember always getting a thrill when I would be able to go for a run or climb a tree. The forest has always been a safe place and I pray for its protection now.

I wonder what will happen when Valentine gets back and finds me missing. I wish I could be their jut to see his anger at the fact I was gone but just the thought of it makes my lips twitch.

All I know now is that I must go as far as I can and hopefully find a safe place where he can never find me.

It is then that I hear it the snapping of a twig, I spin around but nothing is there, I turn back around but still no ones there, I hear another snap accompanied by the crunch of leaves. I need to find a hiding place and quick, I survey my surroundings but all that is around is proud tall standing trees, I run over to the one closest and quickly hoist myself up I scrape my hands in the process and bang my knee – it's a large tree and I'm very small, with my strength still weakened its not as easy as usual. – I mange to get myself up to a decent hit and hide In the coverage of the leaves just before three figure wall into my eye line in the tree.

There are two boys and girl. I cant see their faces from my perch but can tell instinctively and by the way they seems to hold themselves – poker straight back, wandering eyes constantly taking in their surroundings and foot falls that barely make a sound (which means the twig snapping was no accident)- that they are wolves. I cringe back into my hideout. If I bet it would be my bet they are from a pack by their clean appearances one of them has hair that looks like it has been strung from gold.

I creep closer to get a better look. They don't look as threatening as I originally thought. The boy and the girl are perhaps twins they both have the same brown almost black hair and the exact same height and the way they are interacting even with just walking seems to indicate a close bond . The boy is the complete opposite of the pair with golden hair and tanned skins that looks like it could melt butter. All three looked well kept and perhaps around my age, maybe a year older than me. All of them would probably think me way younger due to my height.

"I don't get it Jace. I thought you said you smelt someone out here." The girl whines as she steps into the middle of the tree circle. The two boys follow her not even 5 steps behind. The girl moves closer and with my sharpened eye sight I can make some form of bracelet around her wrist, it like a snake curled around her wrist. Oh no I didn't just run into a pack of wolves I ran into a group of kids whose parents hold high ranks. No other members of pack can has that type of jewellery, it explains the appearances.

"now Izzy don't you trust me, I smelt someone, in fact there close very close." The boy with the hair made of gold says as he comes into view and I swear he's looking right at me in my hiding spot. He smirks and looks back to his companions.

The darker haired boy now comes into the conversation " don't tease Jace, you know we trust you but we've been following you, following this supposed trial for the past two hours and you just intentionally blow any element of surprise we had with that twig snap you did." As he's saying this you can tell he's frustrated with the way t ends in a growl. I cower closer to the trunk of the tree

"for gods sake Alec calm down you wouldn't want to scare our guest now would you" the golden haired boy that I now know as Jace says as he turns and looks right up into my hiding spot and in a flash he's climbing up into the tree.

"Jace what on earth are you doing" Izzy squeals as I scramble to find a hiding spot but theirs no where to go and before I know it with the grace of a lion he lunches himself up onto my perch.

I'm trapped so I do the only thing I know to do, I go for the throat.

 **so what you guys think,**

 **as always please please review.**

 **thanks for reading,**

 **butterflies0103**

x


	4. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

 **hello, my beautiful readers, i know surprise twice in one month. now i'm ain't gonna go making any promises about a schedule coz lets be real i'm not gonna follow it but i will try to post semi regularly.**

 **A big thank you to everyone who followed,favourited and reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot and i know that i'm actually doing alright with this whole writing thing.**

 **now its another short one but i have to write and post when i can as who knows when inspiration will next strike.**

 **now i hope you enjoy this one guys, happy reading**

Time moves so slowly but the currents events happen in a matter of seconds, I have lunged for Jace throat but just as I am about to enclose my teeth in his throat he drops down and disappears. I swivel, nothing but leaves, I look down, all clear apart from his two companions gaping at me. I then hear a whistle behind me I turn around making sure my feet are planted firmly as to not to fall. And there he is crouched a few inches in front of me with one side of his mouth curled up in a smirk. "now now, red that isn't very friendly now is it?"

I gasp, he takes a couple of steps towards me and I scrabble backwards , he be young but the skill of this one is strong, I now see what I have ran into, a future alpha. As I scrabble backward I fail to hear the snapping sounds of the section of the branch I am on giving way. The world seems to slow down as I see Jace take a jump backward and I feel the branch beneath me give way and its like I'm flying, suspended in air , free at last. But the I feel the drop and I going to the very early grave I was destined to. Then the drop stops and I really am suspended in the air, I look up to see what has stopped my fall.

Jace is their face painted with determination a tight grip on my t-shirt. A branch below from where we previously on. This one would have been too short to catch me but for some reason this future alpha with the golden hair had saved me. "hold on I'm going to pull you up but your t-shirts too flimsy, give me your hand." He offers his hand down to me as far as he can reach, he is now basically lying down on the tree. I stare at his hand and then look down to the ground, It would be easier I may survive the fall but by high we are up possibly not, it would be easier no risks with this pack of wolfs who could potentially hurt me very badly "come on red, take my hand, don't be stupid, even with our healing abilities you wont survive that fall, I wont hurt you and I mean you attacked me first, I just want to talk promise." I see the pleading expression in his golden eyes, so earnest and kind , and against my better judgement, I trust he means this, I reach my hand up and put my hand in his. As I do this I feel the strongest pull I have ever felt in my life but its not from Jace pulling me up to meet him cox he hasn't even stated yet no, its in my gut, its like I'm being permanently bound to him someone how, I hear a gasp from up above me and I flash my eyes to his and then I know what it is, this just isn't any wolf, no he's my mate.

 **okay so what you guys think? now i'm going to be honest the mates thing was not planned but felt right for this story. now i'm going to clarify my rules that I've come up for my mating bond for the wolfs so far:**

 **1\. there is no abuse in a mated couples relationship, it is physically impossible for mates to actively hurt each other.**

 **2\. the mating bond is know when the mates have any form of physical contact.**

 **3\. mates for wolves don't have to be with other wolves**

 **4\. mates compliment each other, both having points of weakness but the other making up for this.**

 **5\. the bond will develop more over time if the pair allows it to.**

 **now that what I've got but if you guys have any suggestion please feel free to tell me.**

 **now please please review.**

 **thanks for reading**

 **butterdlies0103 x**


End file.
